When Naruto Says 'Say'
by Nana Yzch-Villa
Summary: "Hai say," sapanya kepada anak cewek disekolahnya. /Dan selanjutnya, tanpa Naruto minta si cewek yang tak lain tak bukan bernama Sakura itu mulai.. "Bisa lepasin gak?"/"AAAAAAAAA" /Warning Inside. Read and Review!


Cuma sebuah cerita gak jelasyang masih hangat dari oven. Haheho~ awalnya sih, gak kepikiran, tapi karena udah janji, trus mumpung plotnya masih keinget jelas, jadilah Nana mulai ngetik pada jam 18:23:09 Hari Minggu tanggal 11 April 2010.

Maksih yang udah bikin Nana terinspirasi, a.l: ('antara lain', bukan 'angkatan laut')

Neo atau Kak Neo~ yang udah jadi pemeran utama dafi fic ini~ XD yang 'gak tau' atau 'gak mau tau' segala sesuatu tentang cewek. Nyehehehe~ p.s maaf aku bocorin dikit~ XD

Kak Clara~ yang udah mempertegas cerita ini dengan alaminya~ huhuhu~ siip dah!

Kak Nero~ yang udah~ apa, yah? =='a pokoknya Kak Nero yang~ yang apa yah? =='a nanti dipikirin lagi deh! XD

Hmm~ fic yang sempurna dibikin pas lagi WB, jadi agak maksa, gak apa-apa, yah? XD ya ampuunn~ baru sadar, Nana merelakan tugas piket hari ini~ XD gyakakakakak~ biarin ah, 'pengorbanan' yang takkan pernah disesali~ XD

Oh iya, 'Akatsuki Pensi! Aku hiatusin, yah! Kalo ada yang mau lanjutin, sok monggo,.. Oke, langsung lanjut yah!

Oh iya, follow witer aku yah! nanoe_no wkwkwk

_Disclaimer(Naruto): Abah Masashi_

_When Naruto Says "Say" ©Akyu~ nyahahaha~_

_Rate: K – K+ gak mungkin M~ XD_

_Genre: Parody? Friendship, and a little bit Fantasy._

_Dedicated For: kak Neo, kak Clara, dan kak Nero. Dan curut. Juga buat reader sekalian~ ^^_

_Main Pair: Nothin' disini pemeran utamanya~ cari ajah sendiri! XD_

_Warning: Unjelasness, Gajeness, Abalness, Sempurna Kenistannya? XD Bashing Chara, (tapi bukan bash yang kaya alayer-alayer gitu loh), ONESHOT OOC, AU, NON YAOI! Nyehehe, Non-Canon, Non-Lemon XD, Non-Gender Blending~ (Yeah, segala disebutin)Mengandung unsur Fabel! XD __**REPUBLISH**_

_Satu lagi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Anda tahu apa artinya? Artinya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DISINI!_

_Based on true story~ XD ini kenyataan loh~ fufufu~ _

_RnR diwajibkan, untuk menyemangati author! Haghaghag~_

_P.S Naruto, Ino, ama Deidara itu 3 bersaudara, yah ^^ aku pilih mereka karena warna rambutnya sama~ XD_

_Oke, enjoy readin' yah^^_

_Sekali lagi, ini REPUBLISH yah! Perama kali fanfic ini di publish, pada tanggal _04-11-10 yang lalu!

_**WHEN NARUTO SAYS "SAY"**_

Sasuke malas membuka buku PRnya, sok rajin di depan orang tuanya. Padahal biasanya, dia facebookan di meja belajarnya. Nungguin teman-temanya yang besok udah janjian mau buru orang utan.

Dengan penuh perasaan, rasa cinta yang tidak tertahankan, dengan penuh kasih ia buka lipatan laptopya *King Bee mode*. Yang dia beri nama Reca, diambil dari merek laptopnya, Acer, yang dibalikin. Nama pajangnya tentu saja Eripsa, dari kata Aspire, type laptop, yang dibalikin pula. Sunguh tak kreatip.

Tak lama kemudian, si Reca selesai melakukan booting, setelah memasukkan password yang tak lain tak bukan ialah nama ayahnya sendiri, petualanganpun dimulai.

"Masih lemot," desisnya pelan. Diklik kanan tampilan desktop dihadapannya. Memberikan perintah refresh. "Kemana dulu, yah? Facebook atau Y!M nih?" tanyanya bodoh, padahal hal itu bisa dilakukan dalam waktu bersamaan. "Eh, dudul. Y!M kan login-nya otomatis," desis SasUKE mengakui kedudulannya.

Yahoo! Messenger

NarutoSiGantengTea _(online)_

KakashiMasihDengannya (_online)_

GaaraPujaanWanita _(offline)_

KibaSangDewaCinta (_offline)_

ShikamaruLoveDia (_offline)_

ChoujiMasihMenunggu (_offline)_

Sasuke kontan saja ber-swt ria ngeliat daftar nama-nama temennya yang menurutnya alay-alay dan gak mutu tersebut. Sebenarnya nama Sasuke juga gak jauh beda sih, yaitu SasukeStillJomblo. Sungguh gak ada beda. Dengan berat hati, dia gak jadi masuk facebook karena takut ketauan ayahnya yang notabene suka OL jam segini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk chat dengan Naruto saja, gak berani dengan Kakashi. Khawatir nanti diajak ngebahas buku Icha-Icha Paradise.

SasukeStillJomblo: _Aloha!_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _Ahola!_

SasukeStillJomblo: _Nar, PR em-te-ka udah?_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _wait. Kucing gw kelaperan_

SasukeStillJomblo: _ya, sok._

NarutoSiGantengTea: _Back_

SasukeStillJomblo:_Cepet amat luh, gw aja belom sempet nafas~_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _emangnya lo, lemod._

SasukeStillJomblo : _Uda belom PR Matem?_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _lagi dikerjain_

SasukeStillJomblo: _wah, kebeneran tuh, kerjain bareng, yuk!_

NarutoSiGantengTea: s_ama kakak gue._

Sasuke mau gak mau jawsdrop baca kata-katanya Naruto tadi. '_Andai gue punya kakak kaya kakaknya dia. Pasti gue terima dengan lapang dada dah,"_innernya berkata.

SasukeStillJomblo : _Asik lo,_say

NarutoSiGantengTea _:say?_

Naruto terkejut rupanya baca kata-kata Sasuke.

SasukeStillJomblo: _iya, kenapa?_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _gw masih normal. Masih suka sama cewek. Sas, besok gue anter lu ke psikiater, yah~ dijamin kok. Kepercayaan tetangga gw._

SasukeStillJomblo: gue _normal, dudut! Gue bilang say kesemua orang! Dasar jadul. Lo!_

NarutoSiGantengTea: say _artinya 'sayang', kan?_

SasukeStillJomblo: Iya_, gue bilangnya kesemua orang, bukan ke cewek doang,_ Honey.

NarutoSiGantengTea: _ngah? Honey? Kok madu, sih? Gue 'kan masih manusia._

SasukeStillJomblo: yah_~ parah gila, lu. Gak ngerti, yah? Madu 'kan manis, jadi kalo orang bolang 'Honey' kira-kira artinya sama dengan_ 'Sweety' _gitu. Dasar polos._

Naruto disebrang sana ternyata lagi berjalan meninggalkan PCnya nyari eskrim kesukaanya. Dan sengaja ngelewat kakaknya, Deidara dengan maksud biar dia tergoda, terus nyari-nyari eskrim di kulkas. Tapi gak bakalan dapet, eskrim yang dimakan Naruto itu udah yang terakhir. Terus keluar rumah beli eskrim. Jadi ada persediaan buat besok tanpa si Naru harus keluar rumah capek-capek. Hahay.. nice strategy, Naru-chan!

Hm.. disisi lain, Sasuke lagi kebingungan sama permen coklatnya yang tiba-tiba hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Niatnya sih, dia mau minta lagi uang buat beli coklat itu. Pas ngelewat ruang tivi, dia liat kakaknya lagi makan tuh coklat keramat dengan asiknya. Dijilat penuh perasaan. Digigit penuh cinta. Ditelan penuh kasih. Dengan efek slow motion. Sungguh membuat Sasuke frustasi.

"ITACOY!" teriaknya geram penuh napsu amarah. "BELIIN LAGI COKLAT BUAT GUE! CEPET GAK PAKE LAMA! " perintahnya geram. "PERGI SANA!"

Itachi gak perlu waktu lagi buat ngasih jawaban, "gue bukan babu lo! CAMKAN ITU!" katanya yang lumayan bikin Sasuke jiper. Gimana gak jiper? Si Itachi mengerahkan seluruh ketampanannya buat ngebales kata-katanya. "_gue kalah jauh," _batin Sasuke tersaingi.

"GIMANAPUN CARANYA. BALIKIN COKLAT GUE!" serunya dengan segala ketampanan yang tersisa. Dengan langkah cool. Dia balik lagi ke kamarnya dimana disitu ada si Reca dengan koneksi wireless yang sudah menunggu.

"Kok nge-lag?" desisnya kesal. Diperiksanya koneksi internet melalui Reca. _Local only _bisik Reca dengan mustahilnya. "Ayo dong Reca sayang," desahnya kali ini OOC yang bikin reader sweatdrop. "Egh, dudul! Diliat modemnya dong!"dengan gontai tapi di keren-kerenin dia berjalan menuju komputer ber-CPU (**1)**yang didekatnya ada modem inet yang dipararelkan dengan modem _wireless_. Pantas saja. Modem utamanya mati. "dasar dodol!" serunya marah.

Disebrang sana. Naruto juga lagi jauh sama kompienya. Yang ia gak kasih nama kayak punyanya si Sasuke. Dengan muka ceria polos, dia ngelatih kucing kesayangnnya, Kyubi.

"Kyubi, kamu kan kucing cowok, udah lucu, keren pula," Kyubi seneng 7 keliling, "So, aku harap kamu setia pada satu pasangan kamu, jangan kaya dewa Yunani si Zeus itu!"

"Miaw miaw. Okelah bos, kalo saya inget bakal saya laksanain, tapi saya harus milih yang mana, bos? Si Neko itu cantik banget! Tapi si Felis juga gak kalah tuh! Belum lagi kabarnya bakalan ada cewek cantik pindah kesekitar sini. Duh, bingung saya!" (**2)**

"Heh! Baru aja dibilangin, udah mikir yang aneh-aneh aja. Jaim dikit dong ah!" balas Naruto yang juga OOC dan gak sadar.

"Hehe, okelah bos, nanti saya karantina dulu mereka. Si Neko kan cantik, bulunya warna putih, matanya beda warna yang satu ijo, yang satu ungu. Kan keren tuh! Si Felis mah, jangan ditanya. Warnanya kuning terang, jadi kaya gimanaaa gitu kalo ada di bawah sinar matahari, lumayan enak diajak curhat, dia. Kalo yang mau pindah kesini tuh katanya warna abu-abu. Kasual lah pokoknya, gothic-gothic gitu deh, hadu-hadu, aku pusing mikirin mereka," jelas Kyubi panjang lebar. Menyisakan Naruto yang pasang tampang cengo'.

"Aku gak tau kamu bisa ngomong Kyu," katanya shock.

"Waduh, saya keceplosan. Miaw miaw miaw~" katanya gak jelas sambil gosok-gosok wajahnya pake lengan~ duh imutnya~ .

_Ping!_

SasukeStillJomblo: _are you still there?_

Katanya sok barat. Naruto swt ria lagi.

NarutoSiGantengTea: _iya say._

SasukeStillJomblo: _Oke sweety, lagi ngapain?_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _ngelatih si Kyubi aja, say.. biar dia gak pologami. Sweety?_

Daannnn jadilah mereka chat dengan, yah anda bisa lihat sendiri kedaannya. Padahal itu Cuma kepolosannya si Naruto plus Ketidakadakerjaannya si Saskay aja.

NarutoSiGantengTea: _Sas, kata 'say itu biasa digunain kesiapa aja, sih?_

SasukeStillJomblo: _hmm~ kalo gue ke semua orang yang gue sayang^^_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _berarti kalo gue ke Dei-dei sama kak Ino, dong._

SasukeStillJomblo: _Ya, terserah kamu sih, cowo' polos!_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _wait yah_

SasukeStillJomblo: _Oke!_

Dengan adanya kekosongan waktu, Saskay gak sia-siain tuh waktu. Dia langsung nyari cheat buat game harvestmoon kesayangannya. Yang ironisnya, udah 6 taun dia mainin (6 tahun di HM maksudnya) tapi sampe sekarang tuh chara belum nikah juga. Tapi dengan kesabarannya dia terus mainin tuh game jadul.

Sementara Naruto ia sedang berjalan dengan rileksnya kesebuah kamar di rumahnya. Kamar perempuan. Bernuansa biru cerah dengan sedikit diselingi warna hijau menghiasi kamar itu. Mengetuk pintu. Setelah dipersilahkan, ia segera berkata dengan Ino yang notabene menempati kamar tersebut.

"Say, uda makan, belum?"

"Belum sayang, cinta udah?" katanya segera mengalihkan kegiatan dari PR-PR sekolahnya.

"Err.. belum," balasnya horror sambil langsung ngacir ke komputernya.

NarutoSiGantengTea: _gue illfeel_

SasukeStillJomblo: _hah? Kenapa?_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _tadi gue praktek ke kak Ino. Serem gila, gue illfeel. Ternyata efeknya sampe gitu, yah~_

SasukeStillJomblo: _nyahahah~ emangnya lu ngomong apa?_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _gini, gue: say, uda makan, belum?_

_Trus dia jawab, "Belum sayang, cinta udah?"_

SasukeStillJomblo: _nyahahaha~ berarti dia respon gan!_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _wait lagi~_

Oke, kali ini bisa kita perkirakan, dia mempraktekannya ke kakaknya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Deidara. Singkat cerita, dia udah praktek, dan kembali ngibrit ke kompie, si _Untitled_.

NarutoSiGantengTea: _OW EM JI!_

SasukeStillJomblo: _nyahahah~ kenapa?_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _gue tadi praktek ke si Die-dei. Dia malah cengo' tuh_

SasukeStillJomblo: _hm?_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _gini, yah~ dia pokokya jawab, "mimpi apa aku semalem?" gitu katanya~_

SasukeStillJomblo: _nyahahaha~ bagus deh! XD_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _besok gue praktekin ke anak cewek di skula ah~_

SasukeStillJomblo: _Jangan!_

NarutoSiGantengTea: _kenapa? Suka-suka gw donk~_

SasukeStillJomblo: _iaia gw tau, tapi lo tega, bikin mereka pingsan? ._

NarutoSiGantengTea: _oh iya, yawda deh, gak jadi^^_

SasukeStillJomblo: _oke Nar, off dulu ah, mau kerjain PR matem dulu. Bubye._

NarutoSiGantengTea:_bye_

SasukeStillJomblo was signing out

"Nyah, si Saskay udah off. Mau ngapain yah sekarang? Yawda deh, bikin susu aja,"Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur, diikuti langkah centil kyubi yang jalannya keliatan loncat-loncat kayak di kartun-kartun. Naruto sendiri sih udah nahan diri aja biar gak swt, padahal dihatinya udah ngakak-ngikik aja tuh anak. Langkahya dipercepat ketika melewati kamar Ino yang lagi cengo' liat cara jalan Kyubi.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia ambil gelas dilemari paling pojok dapur keluarganya, berjalan cepat menuju meja, dengan sigap ia ambil toples susu yang tidak sengaja terlihat oleh ekor matanya. Lalu tiba-tiba, tanpa sangka, Kyubi meloncat ke atas meja. Mer-miaw-miaw gaje dan menari-nari gaje pula. Berniat mengambil alih perhatian empunya. Setelah perhatiannya sempurna teralihkan, Kyubi pun tersenyum licik dan berjaan kecil ke arah toples yang berisi bubuk-bubuk hitam.

" Maksudnya kamu mau minum kopi, gitu?" Naruto sempurna swt kali ini. Si Kyubi Cuma garuk-wajahnya ke lengan depannya. Jurus andalan Kyubi kalo dia lagi mau meminta sesuatu ke empunya. Tapi sayang inner Naruto berkata, "_maaf, gue udah kebal,"_dengan sadisnya. Tapi, karena kasihan ngeliatin Kyubi yang cari muka didepannya, akhirnya dibikinin deh satu gelas kopi buat Kyubi tercinta. Itu ya yang dinamakan 'kebal'? Kyubi jelas jingkrak-jingkrak didalem hatinya.

Setelah selesai acara mereka berdua, Naruto melaksanakan ritual rutinnya dulu dan langsung terbang ke alam mimpi. Disana, Naruto bermimpi,

"_Hai say," sapanya kepada anak cewek disekolahnya._

"_WWAAAAAAA," yang dibalas dengan jeritan histeris ngeliat si-cute bilang kata-kata'terlarang'. Naruto jelas jawsdrop liat tatapan-tatapan nepsong penuh cinta yang dilontarkan kepadanya._

"_Halo cinta," bisiknya lembut kepada seorang wanita yang tanpa ia sadari, wanita itu adalah pemimpin fans dirinya._

"_WWAA~ Naruto.. akhirnya kamu membalas cintaku juga,"ya jelas, cewek tersebut terkejut. Gimana enggak? Pujaan hatinya sendiri yang bilang kaya gitu. Dengan sigap plus kekuatan king-kong, dipeluknya tubuh Naruto yang lagi_illfeel_gara-denger respon cewek yang tidak senang tapi masih dalam batas kesabaran, berbisik,"lepasin aku dong, baby," Dan selanjutnya, tanpa Naruto minta si cewek yang tak lain tak bukan bernama Sakura itu mulai~_

"_AAARRGGHH," jerit Naruto frustasi dan mulai mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat bertenaga king-kong. Banyak sesal didalam hatinya telah mengucapkan kata-kata 'terlarang' tersebut._

"AAAAAA" jeritnya memenuhi seantero dinding-dinding pucat kamarnya. Membuat Ino, yang sedang menggoda Deidara menghentikan aktivitasnya dan teralihkan kearahnya. _Bip bip bip bip._Jam weker menyayikan suara suramnya dengan inosen penuh diwajahnya.

15 menit kemudian.

"Sarapannya udah siap, say," serunya tertahan pada kakak tertuanya, Deidara. Pikirannya sih, gak jauh, kata Sasuke 'kan asal orang yang kita sayang gakkan apa-apa.

"AAAAAAA!" Deidara berteriak frustasi persis seperti yang dilakukannya 15 menit yang lalu.

THE END

1666 word, story only.

_**(1)**_komputer ber-CPU itu, komputer bisa itu loh~ XD ngerti, kan? XD

(2) karena keabalannya, aku buat Kyubi bisa ngomong. =='a

Plot kecepetan? gak nyambung? of course, emang bener~ XD

dan yang main HM 6 tahun dan gak nikah-nikah itu Nana~ XD gak berbakat kali yah~ ~_~'a padahal udah lumayan tu chara~ DX

ini karya ke-10 Nana, makasih yah dukungan kalian sekama ini,

Yap~ gimana, happy enggak? XD

Au ah, elap. Nyahahah~

Thanks 4 reading anyway^^

Kalo ada yang ga jelas harap lapor, yah! Oiya, aku mau tanya, pada kemana sih author-author angkatan lama? Duhh~ kangen~ XD

Oiya, RnR dund, fic HakAr4 S1n yang terbarunya, judulnya Guardian Angel, mantap bo'! b^o^b

RnR fic ini juga, yah^^ maksa loh~ ahhaha..

Oke~ bubye... sampai jumpa di lain waktu~ =o=


End file.
